Daybreak's Bell
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Jake x Nessie. Pós-Moonlight. Renesmee começa seu primeiro ano no Colégio, mas sabe que tem um prazo limite para continuar em Forks. Como uma garota metade-vampiro, com um namorado lobisomen vai lidar com essa nova fase de sua vida?
1. Capítulo 1: Encontro Marcado

Observações:

- A fanfic é pós-Breaking Dawn;

- É a seqüência da fanfic Moonlight (sugiro que leiam antes)

- Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse e Breaking Dawn pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, por isso não me processem, não tenho dinheiro.

* * *

**Daybreak's Bell**

**Prólogo**

"Naquele momento eu entendi as palavras de Bella, quando ela havia dito que _"talvez fosse melhor não envolver outras pessoas_", eu achava que aquele era somente um aviso bobo, ciúmes de mãe. Mas ela estava certa, e eu desejei ter acreditado em suas palavras antes.  
Olhei para frente mas a floresta continuava. Há quanto tempo eu estava ali? Por que minhas pernas não podiam se mover mais rápido? Eu senti novamente os olhos embaçados. Não. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder um segundo sequer com lágrimas. Se algo acontecesse à _ela_ eu jamais me perdoaria.  
Senti o bolso vibrar e levei a mão rápido até o aparelho celular, atendendo sem nem ao menos ver quem era. Pela respiração, reconheci Jacob.

"Ness, ela não está aqui."

"O QUE?!". Parei e pude perceber pela primeira vez que minhas mãos tremiam.

"Acalme-se, mas ela não está aqui. Existe algum outro lugar em que ela possa estar? Nessie? Nessie? Renesmee você está ai?!"

Não pude ouvir o que Jacob berrava ao telefone, pois o aparelho havia escorregado de meus dedos, caindo sem barulho em cima das folhas molhadas que estavam no chão. Meu corpo todo tremia, e não pude controlar meu próprio peso, quando ele tornou-se demais para meus joelhos agüentarem.  
Ali, ajoelhada na floresta, levei as mãos ao rosto e deixei todas aquelas lágrimas saírem. Eu havia perdido."

**Capítulo 1 – Encontro Marcado**

A primavera havia passado em um piscar de olhos.  
Setembro surgira no calendário, marcado com uma estrela dourada. Rasguei agosto com um largo sorriso, mas sabia que atrás de mim havia alguém que não compartilhava de tal alegria.  
Tudo começara três meses atrás, quando Bella, Edward e eu estávamos terminando o jantar na pequena casa-de-faz-de-conta. Esme havia preparado um delicioso pudim de chocolate, e eu havia saboreado o último pedaço com gula. Bella lavava a louça enquanto Edward estava sentado na cadeira á minha frente, de braços cruzados. Eu sabia o motivo daqueles olhos, mas eu não ousaria _pensar_ nisso. Como eu também sabia que quando terminasse aquele pudim, teria uma longa e embaraçosa conversa com meus pais, e dessa vez, eu não teria como fugir.

"Estava bom?", Bella retirou o pequeno prato de sobremesa, dando um meio sorriso.

_A última refeição de um condenado é sempre saborosa_. Sorri.  
Aquele pensamento cruzou rapidamente minha mente, mas o suficiente para Edward mexer-se na cadeira, mostrando que havia _ouvido_.

"Então...", cruzei os braços. Se aquilo teria de começar, que fosse logo. "O que vocês queriam me dizer?"

"Você parece confiante", Edward ergueu uma fina sobrancelha e eu fiz o mesmo. "Não está com medo do que vamos dizer?"

"Não". Coloquei minha melhor expressão, deixando minha voz sem emoção. "Não é como se eu tivesse feito algo errado."

O prato que Bella lavava caiu na pia, fazendo a cozinha ecoar. Ela virou-se e desculpou-se, e eu engoli seco. Aquilo era sério, _muito_ sério.

"Bella", Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça quando minha mãe sentou-se, formando um triângulo entre nós.

Bella suspirou e juntou as mãos na mesa, e eu me sentei ereta na cadeira.

"Seu pai e eu conversamos, e pensamos que talvez seja uma boa hora para você freqüentar a escola."

No primeiro momento eu não consegui formular uma reação.  
Devagar meus olhos se estreitaram, até tornarem-se pequenas fendas. Havia algo ali, definitivamente aqueles dois estavam tramando algo.

"É mesmo?", cantei as palavras, apoiando os cotovelos na mesma. "Mas o que houve? Até uma semana atrás essa idéia era, era... espera, como Edward a chamou?"

"Insustentável", Edward repetiu com sua voz aveludada.

"Isso!"

"Bom, isso foi semana passada", Bella parecia querer ignorar minha tentativa de ser irônica. "Mas _muita_ coisa mudou desde semana passada, não é, Renesmee?"

Recuei.  
O sorriso nos lábios de Bella conseguiram tirar qualquer vestígio de ironia que ainda existia na minha língua. Eu achava que aquela conversa seria sobre meu beijo com Jacob, mas pelo visto nem eles queriam falar sobre isso. Então eu não tinha motivos para provocá-los.  
Retribui o sorriso, decidindo levar aquela conversa sem maiores transtornos. Ali estava a chance de eu poder finalmente interagir em sociedade, e isso era algo que eu não jogaria pela janela por causa de ironia barata.

"Então vou poder ir à escola a partir de setembro?"

"Se você ainda quiser..."

"Eu gostaria", abri um largo sorriso.

Bella abaixou o olhar e Edward novamente se mexeu. Havia mais.

"Nós resolvemos deixá-la ir à escola porque pretendemos deixar Forks assim que você se formar."

As palavras de Edward ficaram vagando no ar, como se flutuassem. Em meus ouvidos, eu só havia ouvido a última parte.  
Senti minha garganta fechando, e a vontade quase automática de sair correndo da mesa e me fechar em meu quarto. Eu odiava aquele assunto, e já fazia algum tempo que ele não se tornava uma conversa. A diferença é que agora, além dele brotar bem no término de uma refeição, havia um prazo estipulado para que ele acontecesse.

"Então vocês apenas decidiram isso, e quero dizer, está _decidido_?"

"Você sabe que teremos de fazer isso um dia, Renesmee."

"Eu sei mãe, mas..." senti minha voz morrer na garganta. Eu estava chorosa.

"Você terá dois, três anos, isso é bastante tempo."

"Precisamos ter essa conversa agora? Eu já ouvi a parte interessante, podemos deixar a não-interessante para quando eu estiver usufruindo minha vida escolar?"

"Só pense nisso, Resnemee", Edward tinha as mãos pousadas na mesa. "É importante."

Eu sabia que era importante, e mesmo tendo pleno conhecimento, permaneci dois dias ruminando aquela conversa, até decidir que haveria um plano de contra-ataque. Eu teria de dois a três anos para pensar numa maneira de burlar a decisão dos dois e permanecer mais tempo em Forks. Eu tinha Jake, Charlie, e toda minha vida naquele lugar.  
Negando até a última palavra do que tinha ouvido, entrei em estado de excitação ao lado de Alice, que parecia tão animada quanto eu para o inicio das minhas aulas.  
Então, contando os dias no calendário, o fatídico dia chegou...

O tamanho da minha excitação era proporcional ao tamanho da preocupação de Jake.  
Eu havia polidamente ignorado suas cinco chamadas desde que acordara, mas sabia que seria algo terrível continuar deixando-o no banco de reservas. Quando Edward encostou o Volvo prateado no canto da calçada, eu peguei o celular da mochila para fazer minha chamada, mas a mão de meu pai cobriu o aparelho, apontando para frente. Meus lábios formaram um "whoa", enquanto fitava a imagem de Jacob do lado de fora, encostado próximo à escadaria principal.

"Então o cachorro veio manter guarda."

Edward retirou o cinto aborrecido, e eu me apressei para fazer o mesmo. Um encontro entre os dois era algo que deveria ser evitado a qualquer custo. Desde o "incidente" de nosso primeiro beijo, os dois não tinham voltado a se verem pessoalmente, limitando as brigas ao telefone e a internet.  
Jacob desencostou-se, e caminhou em nossa direção, e eu me adiantei o que pude, ficando entre eles. Eu sabia que qualquer deslize mental de Jacob faria Edward explodir em um ataque de fúria, e definitivamente eu não precisava daquilo em meu primeiro dia de aula.

"Você não atendeu ao telefone, então eu vim", Jacob falava, mas mantinha os olhos fixos em Edward.

"Talvez ela não quisesse falar com você". Meu pai não estava ajudando.

"Ou talvez alguém a obrigou a não atender minhas chamadas."

"Ou provavelmente ela percebeu que existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que sair brincando por ai com um cachorro."

"Ou t-"

"Chega!", empurrei o peito de ambos, mas fora inútil. Consegui apenas machucar a mão e derrubar o aparelho celular no chão. "Nós estamos na frente da Escola, ok?", abaixei para pegar o aparelho, sentindo os olhos que passavam pousarem em cima de nós. "Parem de arruinar minha promissora vida escolar."

Edward e Jacob me olharam com a mesma expressão confusa, e tudo o que pude fazer fora revirar os olhos. Eles já haviam passado por aquilo, Edward já fizera o Ensino Médio várias vezes, para ele àquilo era provavelmente enfadonho. Mas para mim, ter a oportunidade de conviver com outras pessoas da _mesma_ idade, era uma chance que não poderia ser arruinada por causa de desavenças entre os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida.

Eu sentia os olhares que passavam, mas sabia que talvez eles nem notassem a pseudo-briga, e que estavam ocupados demais olhando aquelas duas figuras. Eu ainda precisava me acostumar com a idéia de chamar atenção simplesmente por existir.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem", Jake deu de ombros. "Animada?". Ele sorriu aquele sorriso que eu adorava, e Edward revirou os olhos, provavelmente lendo minha mente.

"Muito", sorri sincera. Mal podia esperar para cruzar aquele portão.

"Então podemos fazer algo depois da aula? Que horas você sai?"

"Não tão rápido", Edward passou o braço por meu ombro, e eu senti que havia flutuado um pouco para seu lado. "Renesmee vai estar ocupada durante a tarde, e isso vale para amanhã e o dia depois de amanhã. Por que não espera ela ligar?"

"Edward...", Jake coçou a cabeça e eu sabia que ele estava começando a perder a calma. "Você não está facilitando as coisas. Achei que tínhamos um acordo."

"_Tínhamos_", Edward rosnou. "Isso _antes_ de você se aproveitar da ingenuidade da Renesmee".

"Ah claro, eu me tornei o vilão da história?", Jacob deu um passo para frente, mas eu não conseguia me desvencilhar do braço de meu pai.

Em poucos segundos ambos estavam discutindo silenciosamente.  
Para quem estava de fora, parecia que era uma conversa. Mas para mim, aquilo era uma troca gratuita de insultos, onde não haveria um vencedor ou perdedor, e no final os dois sairiam irritados por motivo nenhum.  
Tentei soltar o braço de meu pai, mas não conseguia. Ele me manteria debaixo de sua asa pelo tempo que achasse necessário, então nada melhor do que visualizar meu novo habitat. A antiga escola de Bella, era exatamente como ela descrevera. Algumas modificações haviam sido feitas, mas basicamente tudo era igual ao que eu ouvira. A entrada, o estacionamento. Minha curiosidade era em relação ao refeitório, para mim seria uma experiência mágica percorrer os mesmos corredores que meus pais percorreram.  
Os alunos não pareciam se diferenciar muito do que eu havia visto nos filmes. O fato de não conhecer ninguém me assustava um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixava excitada ao imaginar quem eu conheceria.

Meus olhos percorreram toda a extensão da rua, parando em um carro vermelho. Eu não tinha o conhecimento de Rosalie sobre automóveis, mas o carro em si era irrelevante. O que me chamou a atenção fora à pessoa encostada em seu capô.  
Ela era bem pequena, provavelmente até mais baixa do que eu. Usava jeans e um casaco de gola alta escuro. Morena, mas não tanto quanto Jacob. Tinha cabelos bem longos e negros, uma franja que pendia nos olhos, e mexia as mãos apontando para o celular. Olhei envolta achando que ela estaria falando com outra pessoa, mas ela discretamente apontou para mim e moveu seus lábios:

"Você", ela tinha o indicador na minha direção. "Quer que eu", ela balançou o aparelho celular em uma de suas mãos. "Polícia?"

Eu automaticamente mexi minhas mãos, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.  
Edward e Jacob calaram-se, e meu pai virou o rosto na direção da garota, que se desencostou do carro, caminhando em nossa direção enquanto arrumava sua mochila nos ombros. Conforme ela se aproximava, meu pai deu um passo para trás, e eu desconfiava que ele estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.

"Hey", a garota tinha uma voz fina, e pude perceber como era bonita. "Ta tudo bem com você?". Ela possuía um sotaque diferente, provavelmente não era americana.

"T-Tudo", mexi os lábios, dando um meio sorriso.

Os olhos negros da garota se apertaram enquanto ela fitava Jacob e depois Edward, voltando a me encarar.

"Você é nova também, não é?"

"Sim, primeiro dia", sorri sem perceber. Eu estava tão orgulhosa de dizer aquilo.

De repente, o rosto da garota pareceu se iluminar.  
No lugar da expressão séria, havia um largo sorriso, que fez com que ela parecesse outra pessoa.

"Eu também, que tal entrarmos? Acho que é mais _seguro_ lá dentro", e lançou um olhar na direção dos dois rapazes atrás de mim.

"Oh, não", ergui as mãos. Eu não deixaria nenhum mal entendido acontecer com a primeira pessoa que eu conhecia. "Esse é meu tio, Edward", agarrei o braço de Edward. Havíamos combinado a história que contaríamos. Edward e Bella eram meus tios e estavam tomando conta de mim em Forks, já que meus pais eram empresários ocupados demais viajando o mundo.

"Bom Dia", Edward adiantou-se e fez um aceno com a cabeça, colocando um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"B-Bom Dia", a garota fez um aceno mecânico, olhando em seguida para Jake.

"Esse é Jacob, m-meu...". Fechei a boca pensando em como deveria chamá-lo. Aquela era a primeira vez que tinha de introduzí-lo após nosso beijo.

"Jacob Black, namorado da Nessie", Jake esticou a mão na direção da garota, colocando seu maior sorriso, transbordando simpatia.

"Ow... namorado", a garota sorriu sem graça, apertando a mão de Jake. Sua mão parecia sumir. "Não sabia que vocês eram conhecidos, achei que você estivesse com problemas, desculpe". A garota suspirou e parecia ter relaxado os músculos.

O sinal tocara em um momento extremamente necessário.  
Eu me virei e sorri para Edward e Jacob, sabendo que ambos não iriam recomeçar a briga na frente de terceiros, o que era ótimo para mim.

"Eu vou indo agora", arrumei a alça da mochila no ombro.

"Venho buscá-la na saída, não se preocupe." Edward aproximou-se beijando minha testa.

"Eu te ligo, Ness", Jake aproximou-se, mas Edward entrou na frente, lançando um olhar feio na direção dele.

"E-er foi um prazer conhecê-los."

Eu senti meu braço ser puxado pela garota, e só tive tempo de acenar para os dois, antes de subir as escadas. Tentei prestar atenção se ouviria algum barulho de algo sendo quebrado, mas tudo o que conseguia ouvir eram os barulhos dos próprios alunos no corredor.

"Uau! É impressão minha ou eles não se dão bem?", a garota falava alto por causa do barulho, e tentávamos não esbarrar nos alunos que vinham pelo caminho.

"Eles são difíceis", cocei a cabeça sem graça. "A propósito, sou Renesmee Cullen", não ousei esticar a mão. O corredor estava lotado.

"A-Ana", a garota riu quando um garoto enorme ficou entre nós duas. "Ana Forster."

"Forster?", senti que seu sotaque era diferente. Ela realmente não era americana.

"Uh-hum", ela acenou com a cabeça. "O sotaque? Bom, metade americana, metade brasileira."

"UAU!". Parei no meio do corredor cheio, abrindo um largo sorriso. Eu havia visitado o Brasil quatro vezes em quatro anos, e tinha um certo fascínio pelo país. Ele seria meu porto-seguro se a _conversa_ com os Volturi não tivesse dado certo anos atrás, e mesmo após esse incidente, meus pais me levaram várias vezes, sempre avisando que se algo acontecesse, era para lá que eu deveria ir. Esse vai-e-vem fez com que eu criasse um certo afeto pelo país, e conhecer alguém de lá, logo no meu primeiro dia, era muita sorte.

"Você conhece?", Ana riu, me puxando novamente para andar.

"Sim, já visitei seu país quatro vezes e estamos combinando a quinta visita."

"Nossa, isso é bom de ouvir."

Caminhamos mais dois corredores, até pararmos próximo ao bebedouro.  
Eu precisava saber em que direção ficava minha sala, e somente naquele momento eu percebi que poderia ter de me separar de Ana. Haveria mais de uma sala para os primeiros anos, mas eu realmente gostaria que ficássemos juntas.

"Hm... eu vou para a sala... cinco", tirei o papel com o número da minha sala do bolso, vendo que ela fazia o mesmo.

"Mesma classe", Ana virou o papel e abriu um largo sorriso. "Acho que fica naquela direção", apontando o corredor da frente, onde de nossa posição, era possível ver a sala de número três.

Eu me senti extremamente sortuda enquanto caminhávamos em direção a nossa sala. Havia conhecido uma pessoa aparentemente simpática no primeiro dia, e por sorte caímos na mesma sala. Se meu sexto sentido não estivesse enganado, eu talvez acabara de conhecer alguém que poderia se tornar minha primeira amiga humana.  
A parte boa de entrar em uma escola no primeiro ano, é que as chances de muitos serem desconhecidos são grandes. O problema é quando algum parente ou conhecido já andou por aqueles corredores, e pior ainda, quando ele ainda era um pouco famoso.  
Eu sabia que os Cullen haviam causado uma certa impressão enquanto estavam no Ensino Médio, mas não esperava que ainda houvesse algo deles naquela escola. Eu estava enganada, claro.  
Assim que entramos na sala, vários rostos se viraram em nossa direção.  
Havia alguns alunos sentados nas carteiras, outros em pequenos grupos espalhados pela sala, e a mesa dos Professores vazia.  
Minha audição era excelente, e não foi difícil reconhecer a palavra "Cullen", vinda de algum ponto da sala. Ana entrou atrás de mim e parecia ignorar os olhares, olhando envolta atrás de lugares vazios.

"Acho que aqui está bom", apontei a segunda carteira da fileira da esquerda, querendo o quanto antes me sentar e ficar de costas para os comentários.

Ana sentou-se ao meu lado, e praticamente no mesmo instante, uma parede de ombros enfileirados apareceu ao meu redor, tampando a visão que eu tinha da garota.

"Você é Renesmee Cullen, não é?", uma garota loura de cabelos que mais pareciam ter saído de um comercial de shampoo sorriu em minha direção.

"Uau! Uma Cullen na mesma sala que eu? Fale sobre sorte!", ao seu lado estava uma ruiva de corte channel.

"Não é?", a loura voltou-se para ela e ambas soltaram gritinhos. "A propósito, eu sou Julie Federson e essa é Kirsten Abraim."

Olhei de uma para outra, tentando entender o que estava realmente acontecendo.  
Ambas pareciam brilhar, e na realidade, elas _estavam_ realmente brilhando. A mesma maquiagem, o mesmo gloss, roupas parecidas. Excetuando-se o corte de cabelo e a cor dos mesmos, elas pareciam estranhas gêmeas.

"V-Vocês são irmãs?", disse a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

"Parecemos não é?", a ruiva de nome Kirsten estufou ligeiramente o peito, que já era ligeiramente avantajado.

"Somos amigas, digo, melhores amigas". Julie revirou os olhos como se fosse algo extremamente óbvio. "Mas hey, você é uma Cullen, ouvi que é sobrinha de Edward Cullen, quero dizer, todo mundo aqui ouviu falar deles."

"Fale sobre ser perfeito", Kirsten se abanou com a mão. Fazia cerca de dez graus lá fora.

Kirsten e Julie começaram uma sucessão de perguntas sobre Edward e o restante dos Cullen. Era incrível como elas me faziam sentir como se meu pai fosse aparecer de repente naquela sala, e causar um alvoroço enorme. Mentalmente eu podia ver aquela imagem acontecendo, o que fez com que um sorriso inconsciente aparecesse em meus lábios. Eu parara de prestar atenção há muito tempo no que diziam, mas parece que meu sorriso causo um certo frenesi nas garotas.

"Você é tão legal, Renesmee", Julie enrolava uma ponta do cabelo.

"Nessie...", cocei ligeiramente a cabeça. "Podem me chamar de Nessie."

"Apelidos? Uau, estamos realmente intimas e conversamos, o que? Cinco minutos? Eu sabia! Eu tive esse _feeling_ quando você entrou, eu sabia que nos daríamos bem. Fale sobre sexto sentido."

Eu tinha certeza de que a conversa teria se estendido por mais algum tempo, se um homem de altura mediana e óculos engraçado não entrasse na sala, fazendo Julie e Kirsten voltarem aos seus lugares, não muito longe dali.  
Sentei em meu lugar, e pude finalmente enxergar Ana. Ela tinha um exemplar de Biologia aberto, e parecia bastante compenetrada no que lia, ignorando a presença do homem que supostamente seria nosso professor. Mas eu estava errada. Assim que o homem colocou sua pasta em cima da mesa, Ana fechou o livro e o guardou na mochila, se virando e dando um meio sorriso em minha direção.  
O professor se chamava Sr. Varner e ensinaria Trigonometria. Segundo o horário que Bella havia pegado para mim na semana passada, ele ocuparia toda a manhã de segunda com sua matemática, então teríamos um intervalo, e o segundo período se dividiria entre História e novamente matemática. Sorri. Eu mal podia esperar por História.  
Graças ao Sr. Varner descobri que Kirsten e Julie se conheciam há anos, assim como certa de oitenta por cento da sala. Alguns vieram da mesma escola, outros eram amigos de infância, nada que não fosse esperado de uma cidade tão pequena quanto Forks. Ás vezes eu achava que era um milagre ninguém ter descoberto os Cullen e seu segredo, agora, nosso segredo. Foi o mesmo Sr. Varner que nos fez ficar de pé e nos introduzirmos.  
Por esse gesto eu pude perceber como seria mais ou menos o decorrer daquele meu primeiro ano. Julie era aparentemente a mais popular garota da classe. Quando foi sua vez de levantar-se e dizer seu nome, houve uma chuva de aplausos vindo de seu grupinho particular, composto por cerca de sete pessoas. Ana parecia tímida em sua apresentação, parecendo diferente daquela que desafiou um vampiro e um lobisomem a poucos minutos no estacionamento.

"Renesmee Cullen", disse sentindo o coração bater duas vezes mais rápido.

Kisten e Julie bateram palmas, e logo foram acompanhadas pelos outros cinco membros do grupo. Eram mais duas garotas e três garotos. Os três usavam jaquetas iguais, o que me fez pensar que provavelmente jogavam no time da escola.  
Números nunca foram meu forte. Números e figuras geométricas estavam em um mundo completamente fora da realidade que eu buscava, então imagine como me senti ao agüentar três horas de explicações sobre teoremas. Eu respeitava Pitágoras, mas trazendo o que ele ensinou para minha vida prática, pouco poderia ser aproveitado.  
Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, foi como terem tirado uma máscara de meu rosto. Pude respirar normalmente e esticar as pernas.

"Números", suspirei enquanto pegava minha mochila. "Vamos ju-"

Eu havia me virado para Ana, mas minha visão de sua pessoa havia ficado obscurecida. No lugar estava um dos jogadores, se eu me lembrava bem, Taylor Manson, parado em minha frente, tampando qualquer visão que eu pudesse ter do mundo exterior.

"Nessie, certo?", ele parecia um daqueles atores de dramas adolescentes. Alto, sorriso perfeito e cabelo perfeito.

"Sim", balancei a cabeça tentando enxergar Ana através de seus ombros largos.

"Kisten e Julie me pediram para te convidar para se sentar conosco na nossa mesa."

"Hm... só um minuto", passei pelo garoto e encarei Ana prestes a deixar seu lugar. "Hey Ana, vamos comer juntas?"

Ana olhou de mim para Taylor e deu de ombros.

"Podemos ir com vocês", dei um meio sorriso para Taylor. Socializar, socializar, socializar!

"Acho que não terá problema se ela for", Taylor coçou a cabeça sem graça enquanto olhava para Ana. "É que Julie não falou nada sobre outra pessoa."

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Você pode ir, Renesmee", Ana ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e acenou, dando um meio sorriso antes de sair.

Enquanto ela caminhava para fora da sala, algo em meu estomago girou.  
Não fora nem o croissant do café da manhã ou o bolinho de amora. Uma sensação não tão agradável chamada culpa fez com que de repente eu não gostasse tanto do meu primeiro dia de aula.  
Taylor era um daqueles garotos que tinha consciência do que era. Ele sabia que as garotas olhavam para ele enquanto ele andava nos corredores. Sabia que a maioria esperava um olhar mais curvo da parte dele. Particularmente ele parecia como qualquer outro garoto dali, então talvez esse fosse o motivo de não me fazer sentir orgulhosa por caminhar ao seu lado.  
Eu andava em direção ao refeitório, imaginando se Ana não teria ficado chateada com o que ele havia dito, pensando em me desculpar assim que voltássemos do intervalo.

O refeitório estava abarrotado de estudantes. Muitos vinham de outras partes, como o Ginásio e outras salas.  
Julie acenou para nós quando aparecemos na porta, mas minha atenção fora para Ana, sentada sozinha em uma das mesas, com um livro aberto.  
Naquele momento eu sabia que teria de tomar uma decisão. Não era nada como salvar uma vida, escolher entre cadeira elétrica ou enforcamento, mas era uma decisão que eu sabia que afetaria meu futuro naquele lugar.  
Havia algo que Bella me ensinara desde pequena. Minha mãe sempre frisou sobre a importância de sabermos escolher bem as pessoas que manteremos em nossas vidas. Como ela gostava de quotar: _"Durante o caminho vamos encontrar muitos colegas, mas poucos amigos. Saiba a diferença, Renesmee"_. Eu sabia que não poderia julgar as pessoas por meras três horas em suas companhias, mas havia pontos que eu não podia deixar passar em branco. Quem eu iria me tornar ali? Uma pessoa que não chamava muita atenção, mas tinha alguém que não se importou em bater de frente com um vampiro e um lobisomem por uma total estranha? Ou uma garota popular que no próximo ano estaria chamando alguém para se juntar ao grupo, mas deixando claro que se essa pessoa tivesse um amigo não-popular, ela não poderia entrar? Acho que minha escolha era óbvia.

"Desculpe, Taylor", sorri na direção do garoto. "Mas eu vou sentar com a Ana, diga a Julie que comemos juntas outro dia, ok?"

Eu sabia que para alguém como Taylor, era difícil imaginar que qualquer pessoa teria feito àquela escolha.  
Eu ouvi a indignação de Julie quando ele repassou o que eu tinha dito, e tentei ignorar o que Kirsten falava sobre Ana. Aparentemente agora eles culpariam a garota pela minha escolha.

"Hey Ana", sentei-me a sua frente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar minha mochila em seu suco de maçã."

"Renesmee", Ana tirou os olhos do livro, e eu encarei a anatomia de um sapo com uma careta.

"Nessie! Chame-me de Nessie."

"Nessie", ela deu um gole no suco. "O que houve?", Ana passou os olhos pelo refeitório, encarando o grupo de Julie, que olhava para nossa mesa.

"Desculpe pelo que houve, eu planejava te convidar para comermos juntas antes do Taylor chegar."

"Sem problemas, se quiser sentar com eles eu realmente não me importo", ela apontou com o dedo para o livro.

"Você realmente gosta de Biologia", passei os olhos pelas anotações ao lado do livro.

"Bem, é de família, eu preciso estudar muito se quiser ser uma médica."

"Uau, você quer ser médica?", arregalei os olhos. A figura de Carlisle brotou automaticamente em minha mente. "Como assim família? Seus pais são médicos?"

"Meu pai", Ana marcou a página que estava lendo, fechando o livro. "Ele é cirurgião, é por causa dele que viemos para Forks."

"Seu pai trabalha no Hospital da cidade?", ergui uma sobrancelha. Seria coincidência demais.

"Sim, começou no mês passado."

"Meu avô trabalha lá, digo, meu tio-avô", passei a mão nervosa pelo cabelo. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que quase deixei a história se perder.

"Que incrível, Nessie!", os grandes olhos castanhos de Ana se arregalaram, e eu sorri. Ela parecia realmente feliz.

"Vou pegar algo para comer, quer alguma coisa?", fiquei de pé olhando o refeitório. Eu não estava exatamente com fome, mas sabia que sentiria se não comesse.

Ana agradeceu, mas disse que ficaria bem somente com o suco de maçã.  
Segui em direção ao refeitório, mantendo os olhos e os ouvidos atentos. Eu esperava um mero comentário que fosse, e não demorou para que um grupo de garotas dissesse exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir.

"Ele é como um sonho. Honestamente, nunca me senti tão feliz de ter vindo para essa escola."

Eu ri baixo, segurando uma maçã e pegando um bolinho de baunilha.  
Fiz meu caminho até a mesa, e passei os minutos que tinha para conhecer Ana melhor. Eu tinha certo receio que estivesse atrapalhando, pois não conseguia ignorar o enorme livro de Biologia ao seu lado, mas ela não parecia estar incomodada com nossa conversa.

"Você veio somente com seu pai?", mordi o primeiro pedaço da maçã.

"Yep, somos somente nós dois, minha morreu alguns anos atrás."

Congelei.

"Sinto muito... eu, eu não sabia."

"Não se preocupe", Ana sorriu. "E você? Não sente falta de seus pais?"

"Hm... um pouco", senti a garganta apertada. Quando Bella sugeriu a idéia da falsa história tudo parecia mais simples, mas estando ali, ouvindo sobre a história de alguém, eu me sentia uma farsa em dizer tudo aquilo. Eu estava pagando honestidade com... mentiras. "Minha família é grande, então não me sinto tão sozinha."

"Deve ser interessante, alias...", Ana mexeu na caixa de suco de maçã, que parecia vazia. "Você deve ser parente do Carlisle Cullen, não é? Desculpe se estou sendo intrometida."

"Você conhece meu avô?", arregalei os olhos surpresa. Provavelmente agora se abriria um buraco enorme na minha farsa. Não existia possibilidade de alguém acreditar que alguém tão jovem quanto Carlisle já era avô.

"Sim, eu o vi algumas vezes no Hospital", os dedos finos de Ana passavam pela mesa. "Excelente médico, excelentes habilidades."

Sorri com o elogio, dando uma mordida grande em minha suculenta maçã.  
O intervalo não durou o suficiente. Quando os alunos começaram a se levantar, eu senti que gostaria de passar mais tempo sentada e ouvindo as histórias que Ana tinha pra contar. Ela era realmente apaixonada por medicina, e tinha um respeito enorme por meu avô, e o mais surpreendente era o fato de em momento nenhum ela ter feito qualquer comentário sobre sua idade ou aparência.

Falar com Ana era como conversar com Alice ou Rosalie. Elas ouviam o que eu tinha há dizer sem fazer perguntas, como se soubessem o que estava acontecendo e que isso estava bem.  
Enquanto seguíamos em direção a sala novamente, eu tentei evitar os olhares rancorosos da dupla popular, mas era inútil. Eles não eram más pessoas, mas duvido que pudesse ter tido uma conversa tão interessante ao lado deles.  
Somente quando sentei em minha carteira que me dei conta de qual seria a próxima aula. Um sorriso debochado surgiu em meus lábios, e eu os mordi, tentando esconder uma risada. Eu havia esperado por esse momento a manhã toda, e mal podia esperar para ver a reação dos demais.  
Julie e Kirsten entraram ao lado de Taylor e mais dois garotos, e eu abaixei os olhos quando passaram por minha carteira. Senti quando os passos se afastaram, e soltei o ar, respirando profundamente em seguida. Isso seria difícil.  
Algumas garotas sussurravam nas carteiras da frente, e eu batia os dedos levemente na carteira. Eu sabia do que elas falavam, e podia imaginar o quão ansiosas estavam o restante das garotas.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando todos aparentemente já haviam entrado, senti quando meus lábios se afastaram, formando um largo sorriso._  
Ele_ entrou como se desfilasse em uma daquelas passarelas que aparecem na tv. Estava simples, com jeans e uma camisa branca, dobrada até a altura dos cotovelos. Os cabelos como sempre em um charmoso rabo de cavalo, e um sorriso tão incandescente, que era impossível não retribuir. E como esperado, não havia uma garota na sala que não estivesse sorrindo.

"Boa tarde!"

Neil apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, e encarou a sala.  
Eu ouvi os suspiros, assim como os comentários vindos de todas as partes da sala. Virei um pouco o rosto e coloquei a mão nos olhos, rindo. Ana tinha uma expressão abobalhada, como se todas as vezes que piscasse fosse para se certificar de que aquele homem na sua frente era real.  
Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo incrível.  
Ele era um vampiro, o topo da cadeia alimentar, e estava ali disposto a ensinar História para todos aqueles adolescentes.  
Enquanto Neil começava sua falsa (eu estava começando a me acostumar com essa palavra) apresentação, apoiei o queixo na mão e recordei o quão difícil havia sido para ele conseguir a aprovação dos Cullen. Bem, não necessariamente de todos, mas especificamente de Edward.  
De todas as pessoas, Edward deveria ter sido a primeira pessoa a apoiar a idéia de Neil em se candidatar a vaga de Professor. Quero dizer, ele havia conhecido minha mãe daquela maneira, não foi? Através de uma bela mentira sobre ser aluno e ainda por cima _normal_. Então quando Carlisle comentou que Neil ficaria perfeito no papel de Professor, a reação de meu pai havia sido um tanto quanto hipócrita. Foram necessários vários dias até que ele se acostumasse com a idéia, não sem antes ter longas conversas com Neil, e conseguir uma promessa de que ele se manteria longe dos alunos.  
E ali estava ele, interagindo com humanos, como se fosse um deles, dissertando sobre o cronograma daquele semestre, e do que ele esperava da classe.

Quando às duas horas de História terminaram, foi como acordar de um sonho. Eu já ouvira Neil falar antes, mas suas palavras conseguiam captar toda atenção, e vê-lo se despedir e agradecer pela aula me fez ficar um pouco triste. Eu teria outro período de Matemática, o que transformava o sonho em pesadelo.

"Você viu aquilo?", a voz de Ana me trouxe por completo a realidade. "Nunca gostei de História!"

Eu ri baixo, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

"Ele realmente é um bom Professor."

"Bom? Nessie, ele parecia ter vivido tudo aquilo."

Olhei pra ela e sorri de canto, rindo internamente de uma piada que não tinha a menor graça. Definitivamente aquele dia estava sendo irônico.  
O segundo tempo de Matemática havia sido um pouco mais animado, provavelmente pela passagem de Neil entre os horários das aulas. Descobri que teria História somente as segundas e as sextas, o que me fez pensar que minha semana começaria e terminaria sempre muito bem. Por outro lado, eu teria matemática praticamente todos os dias, e ainda precisaria me ausentar das aulas de Educação Física, que tomariam todas as manhãs de terça. Por motivos óbvios eu não poderia praticar esportes, principalmente porque não conseguia limitar totalmente a minha força quando me tornava competitiva. Patético, eu sei, mas havia vindo junto com a falta de coordenação de Bella.  
Ana estava decepcionada pelas poucas aulas de Biologia, mas parecia compartilhar o mesmo pensamento sobre as aulas de História. Kirsten e Julie vieram se despedir quando deixávamos o prédio, mas elas e sua turma ignoraram prontamente a presença de Ana.

"Hm...", Ana parou enquanto descíamos as escadas, continuando no segundo seguinte. "Você tem companhia."

Segui seu olhar e franzi a testa ao ver Edward... e Jake, um do lado do outro, parados no grama. O Volvo prateado estava estacionado, seguido pela moto preta de Jake.

"Bom, pelo menos serei bem escoltada", sorri constrangida pra Ana.

"Vejo você amanhã, Nessie!"

Ana acenou e caminhou em direção ao carro vermelho que esteve recostada pela manhã, dando partida e seguindo a fila de carros que deixava a escola.  
Eu fiquei observando-a até que se afastasse, para ganhar tempo antes de ter de encarar meus dois guarda-costas. Eu havia tido um dia cheio, e tudo o que eu não queria era mais uma demonstração de poder masculino.

"Hey Ness!"

Jake foi o primeiro a se mover, e ouso dizer que seus reflexos assustaram até mesmo Edward. Meu pai caminhou ao seu lado em instantes, e pela sua expressão ele havia lido o que estava em minha mente. Típico.

"Boa tarde, Renesmee", havia um sorriso paternal que raramente aparecia nos lábios de Edward. Para ele deveria ser incrível ir buscar a filha na escola.

"Oi", acenei para ambos, segurando firme a alça da mochila no ombro direito.

"Vi que fez amizades, bacana!"

"Você deve estar cansada, vamos? Sua mãe está curiosa para saber como foi seu dia."

Olhei de Edward para Jacob e suspirei.  
Era difícil escolher entre os homens da minha vida, ainda mais quando essa escolha era extremamente cruel. Eu sabia que Jacob estava ansioso para ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer sobre o primeiro dia, mas também sabia que tanto Edward quanto Bella desejavam a mesma coisa.  
Então só havia uma coisa a ser feita.

"Jake vai pra casa também, ok? Isso me poupa o trabalho de contar duas vezes meu dia", passei por ambos e comecei a andar em direção ao Volvo prateado.

Alcancei o carro e olhei por cima dos ombros ao perceber que não havia sido seguida. Então esse tipo de atitude radical e independente só funcionava nos filmes?  
Edward e Jacob estavam parados e me olhavam confusos.

"Eu estou com fome", disse abrindo a porta do carona e entrando.

Ambos se entreolharam, e Jacob caminhou em direção ao carro, apoiando-se na janela do carro.

"Se importa se eu sentar na frente? Minhas pernas não cabem no banco de trás."

Demorei algum tempo até que meu cérebro processasse o que ele tinha dito com aquele sorriso que eu adorava. Jacob estava sugerindo que ele iria no _Volvo_?!

"Sem chance, cachorro, não quero ter de levar o carro para limpeza por causa do seu cheiro", Edward riu musicalmente, enquanto dava a volta no carro. "Você volta com a lata velha que veio."

"Não, eu vou com a Nessie, ou se ela quiser, vamos juntos de moto."

Meu raciocínio funcionou rapidamente quando ouvi o ruído que saía da garganta de Edward ao ouvir a palavra "moto". Eu não sabia o motivo, mas toda vez que esse meio de transporte era citado, meu pai parecia perder completamente o bom sendo que possuía.

"Pai, são só alguns minutos", me inclinei no banco para ver o rosto de Edward. Ele estava bravo.

"Renesmee...", ele fez uma pausa, como se tomasse ar, fechando os olhos. "Certo", ele os abriu em seguida, entrando no carro visivelmente contrariado. "Mas ele vai atrás, nem que seja dobrado no meio."

"Você que manda."

Jake soltou um risinho, e eu sai do carro para que ele pudesse entrar.

"E sua moto?", encarei a moto enquanto ele se ajeitava no banco.

"Depois eu volto e pego", o descaso de Jacob era adorável.

Realmente o banco de trás era apertado para Jake, e ele precisou sentar de lado, e colocar as pernas em cima do banco. Edward parecia trincar os dentes toda vez que o via pelo retrovisor, e eu tinha dúvidas se ele estava assim pelo fato de Jacob estar ali por mim, ou se era por causa do couro do carro.  
À distância até a casa dos Cullen não era grande, mas eu teria alguns minutos para revisar meu primeiro dia, e ter uma boa quantidade de novidades para contar a todos eles.  
Reclinei-me um pouco no banco (perguntando antes se Jacob não estava amassado lá atrás), e fechei os olhos. Aquele havia sido um longo e cansativo dia, mas eu havia ficado incrivelmente feliz por tê-lo vivido. As pessoas eram mais difíceis do que eu havia ouvido falar, e certas coisas pareciam tão pequenas do meu ponto de vista, como as atitudes de Kirsten e Julie, que acabei sorrindo sem perceber. Eu estava amando tudo aquilo, e mesmo sendo o primeiro dia, eu desejei que os próximos dias fossem tão bons ou melhores do que esse.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Intruso

Observações:

- A fanfic é pós-Breaking Dawn;

- É a seqüência da fanfic Moonlight (sugiro que leiam antes)

- Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse e Breaking Dawn pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, por isso não me processem, não tenho dinheiro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Intruso**

Minha primeira semana foi como um sonho.  
Álias, ouso dizer que meu primeiro dia não terminou quando deixei a Forks High e segui para a casa dos Cullen. A expressão no rosto de Rosalie ao ver Jacob saindo do Volvo prateado foi impagável, e o sorriso de vitória que ele tinha ao passar por ela me fez engolir uma risada.

"E-Edward", a loura mal moveu os lábios, e tinha os olhos em Edward que saía do carro.

"Sem perguntas, Rosalie".

Eu sabia que meu pai estava com um péssimo humor, mas eu tentei não lembrar do fato de que havia colocado em um pequeno espaço dois inimigos naturais. Ás vezes eu me pegava pensando se eu era assim tão obtusa, ou se me iludia ao pensar que um dia os dois acabariam se dando bem.  
Pelo olhar carrancudo que Edward me deu ao passar por mim, provavelmente era a segunda opção.

Bella pediu todos os detalhes do meu dia, e junto com Alice, ambas me fizeram relatar cada movimento, cada frase dita e cada pessoa conhecida.  
Os olhos de Alice se reviraram nas órbitas quando eu falei de Julie e Kirsten, mas Bella pareceu entusiasmada quando falei de Ana.

"Conte-nos sobre os garotos", Alice bateu palmas e se projetou para frente, como se aquele fosse um assunto proibido.

Percebi Jacob virando maquinalmente a cabeça quando ouviu o que Alice disse, e eu sentia que seus olhos perfuravam a parede que eu havia feito com meu cabelo para que ele não me visse.

"Eles são ok", desviei os olhos pro outro lado. "Nada demais".

"Como assim? Detalhes, Nessie, detalhes...", Alice parecia impaciente. "Nos dê nomes, características!"

Jasper estava ao lado de Edward próximo ao piano, e eu tentei virar o rosto o suficiente para vê-lo. Não era a primeira vez que eu tinha a impressão de que Jasper conseguia se abstrair mentalmente. Muitas vezes eu esquecia até mesmo que ele estava no ambiente, mas eu precisava ver que tipo de reação ele teria ao ouvir Alice perguntando de outros rapazes. Para minha não surpresa, Jasper tinha uma expressão vazia, e apenas olhava na minha direção como se somente seu corpo estivesse ali.

"Não lembro direito, um chamado George-alguma-coisa-em-francês e outro chamado Taylor. Desculpe Alice, mas eu realmente não reparei nos garotos".

Alice soltou um suspiro de decepção, e Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando o rosto na direção de Jacob.  
Eu evitei ao máximo fazer o mesmo, pois não sabia qual reação teria se ele me olhasse com desconfiança.

"E como Neil se saiu?", Rosalie havia entrado e limpava as mãos com algo que cheirava forte, e eu desconfiei que ela havia desinfetado o carro.

"Por que você se importa?", o ciúme de Emmett havia se tornado cômico nesses três meses. Neil não podia aparecer na casa que ele procurava uma forma de fazer com que Rosalie não saísse de perto dele.

"Bem, muito bem", abri um largo sorriso ao lembrar da aula. "Excelente professor, não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor que ele para as aulas".

"As garotas ficaram babando?", Alice riu e eu esqueci momentaneamente de minha parede capilar, virando o rosto para o lado que eu havia tentado a todo custo evitar.

Jacob estava de braços cruzados e uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.  
Sua expressão parecia intrigada, mas eu não sabia ao certo o que ele estava pensando. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, Jake me deu um sorriso de canto e eu me encolhi. Eu estava contente de compartilhar o meu dia.

Edward não tirou a expressão de chateação, nem quando me levou à escola no segundo dia. Quando o Volvo parou paralelo a calçada, eu segurei seu braço quando ele fez menção de se levantar e abrir a porta do carro.

"Desculpe por ontem", achei melhor me desculpar, para quem sabe tirar aquela expressão ranzinza.

"Ontem?", Edward me olhou e sua expressão me deixou confusa.

"A carona. Desculpa por forçar vocês dois a ficarem juntos, eu sei que as coisas não são como eu gostaria".

Os olhos cor de caramelo de Edward me olharam, e ele esboçou um meio sorriso, saindo do carro.  
Esperei que ele abrisse a porta como sempre, e então me espreguicei ao pisar na grama. Minha mochila fora colocada em meu ombro esquerdo, mas a expressão de preocupação ainda boiava sobre a superfície do rosto de meu pai.

"Venho te buscar no mesmo horário de ontem, _não_ vá embora se eu não estiver aqui, Resnesmee".

"Pai...", olhei para ele e suspirei. Definitivamente ele não estava bem. "Eu já me desculpei, o que mais posso fazer?"

"Eu não estou bravo", Edward desviou os olhos por algum tempo, voltando a me olhar. "Você não vai, entendeu? A resposta é não, então antes que comece a criar expectativas, saiba que eu e sua mãe não deixamos".

Sem nenhum outro aviso, Edward afastou-se e entrou no carro. Tudo o que vi foi o Volvo prateado seguindo pela rua, enquanto minha boca ficava levemente aberta pela cena que acabara de presenciar.

Passei o restante daquele dia pensando no que ouvira. Neil não estava na grade, e a sua ausência causou um certo desânimo pessoal para as aulas de Matemática e Inglês. Julie e Kirsten me convidaram pessoalmente para o almoço, e foi pessoalmente que recusei, para me sentar novamente com Ana e seu enorme livro de Biologia. Aquele era meu segundo dia, mas um padrão começava a ser formado. Percebi que Ana não era o tipo de pessoa que se metia na vida alheia - excetuando a intervenção entre um vampiro e um lobisomem. Então não estranhei por ela não ter perguntado nada sobre meu constante silêncio durante o almoço. Mas não me importei quando ela perguntou no final da última aula se havia algo de errado comigo.

"Não, nada", dei de ombros, sincera. "Meu tio disse algo essa semana, estou um pouco curiosa na verdade".

"Hm...", Ana abraçou o livro e apertou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida. "Certo, se precisar de algo, avise".

Trocamos telefones quando saímos da aula, e ouvi sobre a atividade da tarde que ela teria no Hospital. Mentalmente pude visualizar Ana daqui alguns anos, completamente adulta, vestindo um conjunto branco e um jaleco, circulando por algum Hospital. Tal pensamento me fez sorrir, mas também sentir um frio na barriga. Eu não estaria ali para vê-la com seu jaleco, e provavelmente após deixar Forks nunca mais poderia ver Ana.  
Mantive o sorriso até sairmos, e então meu rosto se alargou em um sorriso ainda maior.

Jacob estava parado logo na saída, e mal tive tempo de pisar no degrau, quando fui pega por seu apertado abraço de lobo.  
Meu rosto estava afundado em seu peito, e eu retribui o abraço, sentindo falta daqueles braços. Por causa da vigilância cerrada de Edward e Bella, fazia quase duas semanas que eu não tinha qualquer contato físico com Jake.

"Eu senti tanta sua falta, Nessie", ouvi sua voz sussurrada, e então todo meu corpo vibrou. Aquela reação nova havia surgido uma semana depois de nosso primeiro beijo, e eu via aquilo como um aviso de que estávamos _próximos_ demais.

"Eu também", me afastei um pouco, lembrando que estávamos no portão da escola.

Passei os olhos envolta e vi como algumas pessoas nos olhavam. Algumas comentavam, outras olhavam fixamente, mas a maioria olhava e fingia não ver.  
Ana nos olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e o livro contra o peito.

"Jake, essa é a Ana", segurei o braço de Jake e sorri. "Ana, esse é o Jacob".

Ana e Jacob se olharam, e estenderam educadamente as mãos.  
Foi impossível não rir ao ver a pequena mão de Ana no meio da enorme mão de Jacob. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, e eu pude jurar que ela havia corado.

"Bom, você está entregue", Ana colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e me olhou. "Eu vou indo, muito prazer em conhecê-lo Jacob e te vejo amanhã, Nessie".

"Até amanhã", acenei para ela e me virei para Jacob.

"Ela estava nervosa", Jake riu, me puxando para o gramado. "Mas é exatamente como você descreveu, e realmente, como pode existir alguém menor que você", ele pousou um beijo estalado no alto da minha cabeça.

"Ana é tímida, só isso", ri e parei em frente a ele. "Mas o que você faz aqui? Edward deve aparecer logo, se é que não está por aqui", olhei envolta.

"Ele já está aqui, mas sabia que eu viria de qualquer forma", Jacob ficou momentaneamente sério, mas logo colocou aquele sorriso que eu adorava. "Vim te fazer um convite".

Olhei para ele e automaticamente a voz de Edward encheu minha mente. Então era disso que ele falava...

"Os garotos estão planejando algo no sábado, nada demais. Alguma conversa ao redor da fogueira, comida e depois podemos ver um filme", Jacob enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e falava encarando a grama, enquanto tirava pequenas lascas com o tênis.

"Ow...", mordi o lábio, pensando no que diria a ele. Na realidade eu sabia, a resposta havia sido dita de manhã. "Eu vou ter de falar com meus pais", olhei rápido para ele, desviando os olhos em seguida, arregalando-os ao ver Edward do outro lado da rua, encostado ao Volvo, de braços cruzados.

Jacob seguiu meus olhos e ficou ereto, cruzando também os braços.  
Edward se desencostou do carro, e eu sabia que ele viria naquela direção. Mas eu precisava ser pratica.  
Ele sabia que o que Jacob tinha dito, e eu sabia que aquela brasa poderia iniciar um grande incêndio. Então eu precisava ser o balde de água fria, literalmente falando.  
Rapidamente, me virei e segurei a mão de Jacob, mas projetando meu corpo para frente. Eu não tinha muito tempo, e precisava fazer com que fosse bem interpretada por ambos.

"Vou falar com meus pais e ligo dizendo a resposta", dei um meio sorriso. "Amanhã eu vou ter a tarde livre, aparece lá em casa", soltei sua mão e caminhei na direção de Edward, encontrando-o no meio do caminho.

Edward passou o braço pelo meu ombro e praticamente me arrastou até o Volvo.  
Quando me sentei no banco e olhei pela janela, Jacob não estava lá, então foi impossível saber como ele havia reagido ao que eu havia dito. Bom, pelo menos _naquele _dia.

Eu havia conseguido dispensa das aulas de Educação Física (Bella consegue ter um incrível poder de persuasão), então minhas tardes nas terças e quintas estavam vagas. Descobri que Jake não havia gostado muito da minha nova tentativa de amenizar o clima entre ele e meu pai, pois esperei que ele aparecesse até a noite de quinta-feira, mas ele não apareceu. O motivo para isso estava claro, e por mais que eu soubesse disso, demorei um bom tempo até criar coragem para pensar em tocar no assunto com meus pais.

Quando se vive com os Cullen, você aprende que se quiser algo que Edward e Bella não vão deixar, sempre é possível adquirir aliados externos.  
Alice era minha maior cúmplice quando o assunto era meus pais. Rosalie também era confiável, mas sempre que o assunto envolvia Jacob ou "qualquer um daqueles cachorros nojentos", como ela gostava de quotar, eu sabia que a tal ajuda de Rosalie era inútil. Então, eu precisava de um grande empurrãozinho se quisesse ouvir histórias ao redor da fogueira no sábado à noite. O problema era encontrar uma forma de falar com Alice sem que os outros soubessem, e claro, fazer com que ela aceitasse me ajudar.

Naquela noite, tentei não pensar em nenhum plano ou estratagema, porque qualquer coisa que boiasse na superfície da minha mente, seria pego automaticamente por Edward, e tudo o que eu não precisava era de uma briga no meio da noite.  
Como de costume, Edward me deixou em frente ao Colégio, e seguiu meus passos até que eles desaparecerem dentro do prédio. Soltei um longo suspiro quando seus olhos saíram de minhas costas, mas esperei alguns minutos para voltar a pensar no assunto principal daquela minha sexta-feira: Alice. Eu teria até o final do dia para pensar em uma forma de abordagem. Em último caso eu pediria diretamente para Bella e Edward, mas a simples menção dessa conversa fez com que eu risse sozinha no corredor.

"Você está de bom humor!"

"Bom Dia, Ana", sorri ao vê-la ao meu lado, tentando esquecer o riso sarcástico.

Enquanto Ana arrumava a alça da mochila no ombro, algo me ocorreu. Edward não me deixaria ir a La Push, pois não confiava em Jacob. Nenhum dos Cullen iria de bom grado (com exceção de Alice, mas eu teria de persuadi-la _intensamente_), por motivos naturais. Mas excetuando-se os Cullen, um humano comum poderia me acompanhar sem problema algum. E eu conhecia as noites em torno da fogueira, então não havia problemas de levar uma terceira pessoa, pois nenhum segredo do bando seria dito. O máximo que ouviríamos seria a velha história sobre os Frios, que faz muita gente pensar em ser apenas uma velha e boba lenda Quileute.

"Ana..."

Ana virou o rosto devagar, mas ainda ajeitava a alça da mochila. Seus grandes olhos negros me encaravam, e eu engoli em seco. O que eu estava fazendo era legal, não era? Quero dizer, eu não estava usando Ana. Ela iria me acompanhar em um passeio a La Push, e eu ainda aproveitaria e iria apresentá-la a minha outra família.

"O que houve?", Ana cruzou os braços e pareceu ansiosa.

"Você vai estar livre no sábado à noite?", tomei o máximo cuidado possível para não gaguejar. Aquilo não parecia certo.

"Acredito que sim", ela deu de ombros, "Por que?"

"Bem...", abri a boca para começar minha bela explicação sobre La Push, Jacob e então entrar no convite, quando o sinal ecoou por todo o corredor.

Caminhamos em direção a sala e eu prometi a Ana que contaria o restante assim que tivéssemos algum tempo livre entre as aulas. Ela pareceu animada mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, e isso fez com que eu me sentisse ainda pior.

Aquele tipo de atitude não era do meu feitio. Contar historinhas e criar oportunidades, definitivamente não combinavam com o meu jeito.  
Sentei no lugar de sempre, e peguei meu exemplar de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Eu já havia lido três vezes aquele livro, mas a Srta. Stevens o havia escolhido como romance do mês, então não seria de todo ruim ter de encarar novamente Catherine e Heathcliff.

A Srta. Stevens era uma bela e jovem professora que parecia ter menos de trinta anos. Ela lembrava uma heroína saída dos romances antigos, cuja aparência caminhava entre o delicado e o doentio. Até mesmo os cabelos louros pareciam estar sempre penteados e arrumados de forma a lembrarem que ela era responsável por Literatura. Naquela manhã, a Srta. Stevens entrou sem o rosto pálido e os passos curtos e delicados. Suas bochechas estavam visivelmente coradas, e seus passos largos e pesados. Com um movimento desastrado, deixou seu material em cima de sua mesa, e de onde eu estava, pude ouvir claramente como seu coração batia rápido, e suas mãos tremiam de leve.

"B-Bom Dia", até mesmo a doce voz da Srta. Stevens parecia mais grave.

Os poucos alunos que ainda estavam de pé e conversando, logo se sentaram e se calaram. Alguns comentavam da mudança na professora, mas a grande maioria se limitou a calar-se e esperar pelo que viria em seguida. Eu estava nesse meio, e por algum motivo comecei a ficar incomodada.

"E-Eu gostaria de comunicar que a partir de hoje, um novo aluno estará se juntando a nós", sem nenhum aviso, a Srta. Stevens sorriu e olhou na direção da porta aberta, visivelmente nervosa.

A mão que segurava meu rosto lentamente pousou em cima da mesa. Eu podia sentir meus dedos apertarem com força a borda de madeira, e meus dentes se trincaram involuntariamente. A sensação ruim que eu sentira poucos segundos atrás havia se intensificado, e todos os meus sentidos se tornaram bem mais aguçados. Cada passo dado, cada movimento feito atingiam meus olhos e ouvidos de tal forma, que parecia não existir ninguém ali além nós dois.

Vincent estava parado ao lado da Srta. Stevens com a mesma expressão aborrecida de sempre. Seus olhos correram por todo o espaço, mas ele pareceu ignorar que eu estava ali com certa tranqüilidade. Mas era impossível fazer o mesmo. Minha atenção estava tão focada em Vincent, que meus ouvidos mal pegaram os comentários das garotas sobre o rapaz louro, e eu nem prestei atenção em como ele havia sido apresentado, pegando apenas a parte em que o nome de Neil fora mencionado, e então mais burburinhos começaram.  
Como já era de se esperar, Vincent não disse uma palavra enquanto caminhava em direção a turma. Havia algumas carteiras vazias espalhadas pela sala, mas ele havia escolhido a fileira em que eu estava. Conforme ele se aproximava, meu corpo tornava-se mais rígido. Eu precisei me policiar, pois sentia que acabaria gruindo no meio da sala. Quando seus passos pararam, meus olhos se arregalaram em um misto de surpresa e pavor.

"Com licença", a voz musical de Vincent fez praticamente todos os alunos pararem suas conversas e comentários paralelos, para prestarem atenção no aluno novo. "Esse lugar está vago?"

A pessoa em questão apenas balançou a cabeça em negativo, e eu assisti enquanto Vincent sentava-se graciosamente ao lado de Ana, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar para outro lado, e quanto finalmente Vincent ergueu seus olhos cor de cobre, meu coração bateu mais rápido e eu senti claramente quando uma gota de suor escorreu devagar pela minha nuca. O olhar foi breve e não durou nem um segundo, mas naquele momento, eu tive a impressão de que ele sorriu com ironia.

Literatura era provavelmente minha matéria favorita.  
Eu conhecia de trás para frente a turbulenta história e o estranho romance da tempestuosa Catherine Earnshaw, e do misterioso Heathcliff. Em qualquer outra situação eu teria ficado feliz e honrada de ter discutido sobre O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes e seu complexo enredo, mas não naquele dia. Os dois tempos em que a Srta. Stevens permaneceu conosco, eu não ouvira uma palavra, não prestara atenção e não anotara nada. Toda a minha atenção havia ficado em Vincent, e na maneira calma como ele passou as últimas três horas fingindo prestar atenção em algo que ele provavelmente conhecia melhor do que a própria Srta. Stevens.

Quando o sinal avisando que a aula terminara e que haveria um espaço de tempo para o almoço e a próxima aula, meu corpo se pôs de pé em um instante, para no instante seguinte estar ao lado da carteira de Ana. Meus dedos batiam impacientemente na carteira enquanto ela arrumava o material, mas meus olhos não saiam de cima de Vincent.

"Vamos? Eu estou faminta", coloquei meu melhor sorriso forçado, tentando ser o menos insistente possível, mas esperando que Ana arrumasse logo a mochila.

"Com licença", a voz de Vincent lançou vibrações negativas por todo meu corpo, e eu me inclinei na carteira quando Ana virou-se na direção dele. "Como faço para chegar no refeitório?"

Meus lábios se entreabriram e meus olhos se estreitaram, formando uma linha fina.  
Ana explicou devagar onde ficava, e eu não acreditei quando Vincent disse que não havia entendido, mas que "encontraria de alguma forma". Aquela encenação toda só levaria a um resultado, e eu soltei um suspiro longo quando tais palavras saíram dos lábios de Ana:

"Bom, estamos indo para lá, quer nos acompanhar?"

Vincent aceitou e agradeceu o convite, e mesmo querendo não acreditar que aquilo pudesse, de fato estar acontecendo, grudei em um dos lados de Ana enquanto Vincent caminhava do outro, e seguimos em direção ao refeitório.  
Andar com Vincent entre os corredores havia sido uma experiência ainda mais embaraçosa do que com Taylor. As garotas não conseguiam disfarçar a maneira como olhavam, e eu tentava me manter surda para os comentários. Minha atenção deveria ser focada em Ana, pois qualquer movimento suspeito de Vincent, eu teria de garantir a segurança da minha nova amiga. No refeitório a situação não melhorou muito. Os olhares continuaram, os comentários pareciam ainda mais ousados, e eu começava a ficar impaciente com toda aquela proximidade de Vincent. Ana estava entre nós, então era impossível sondar qualquer coisa.

"Hm...", Ana pegou uma bandeja e se virou na minha direção, "Você me acompanha? Hoje eu vou ter de almoçar."

"O que houve?", peguei a bandeja na mesma hora, mesmo estando sem fome.

"Vou assistir uma cirurgia hoje, então não devo ter tempo de comer", Ana sorriu e seus olhos pousaram na figura de Vincent, que havia ficado alguns passos atrás. "Aqui é o refeitório, se você não estiver interessado em comida, a Cafeteria tem lanche".

A educação e sensibilidade de Ana me comoveram, mas até um certo ponto. Aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro, e eu usaria toda a minha - pouca, quase inexistente - sagacidade.

"Acredito que você não esteja com fome, hm... como é mesmo seu nome? Ah, Vincent", ergui de leve a sobrancelha. "Já apresentamos o refeitório para você, então espero que encontre algo do seu _gosto_ na Cafeteria", abri um largo sorriso, seguindo com Ana em direção a fila.

Quando sai da fila com Ana, não havia sinal de Vincent no refeitório, e eu quis acreditar, mesmo que fosse uma ilusão, que não haveria sinal dele pelo resto do dia ou até mesmo da minha existência.  
O almoço com Ana transcorrera como de costume. Falamos sobre coisas triviais, e quando estávamos saboreando o cheesecake, ela lembrou-se da pergunta que eu a fizera pela manhã, e então meu mundo particular retornou a minha mente, que havia ficado preenchida com Vincent.

"Então, do que se trata?", Ana retirou o morango de cima do cheesecake, deixando-o de lado.

"Hm..."

Mexi na cobertura avermelhada de minha própria sobremesa, pensando no que diria. Eu deveria ter usado aquela manhã para pensar na história que contaria, mas a inusitada aparição de Vincent levara todos os meus pensamentos para longe. Porém, agora mais do que nunca eu precisava que Ana concordasse em me acompanhar. Eu precisava leva-la para um lugar longe dos olhos e da presença de Vincent. Eu não sabia o que ele tinha em mente, mas nesses poucos meses de convivência eu sabia que para alguém tão arrogante quanto Vincent, que evitava ao máximo a companhia de qualquer pessoa - com exceção, provavelmente de Neil - ter se aproximado voluntariamente de outra pessoa não poderia significar coisa boa. O que quer que ele estivesse tramando, eu não deixaria acontecer.

"Você já ouviu falar de La Push, Ana?"

"A reserva?"

"Sim, se você pegar a estrada principal e virar a esquerda em determinado ponto acabará chegando lá".

"Ouvi a respeito, mas nunca visitei".

"Então, você conheceu o Jacob, não? Ele mora em La Push", deixei a colher pousada ao lado do prato. "No sábado à noite ele me chamou para participar de um jantar, nada demais, nos sentamos em volta da fogueira, ouvimos velhas história e a comida é boa, então eu pensei se você não gostaria de me acompanhar".

Ana mordeu o morango que estava ao lado, e eu vi como seus olhos estavam curiosos sobre tudo o que eu havia dito. Pela sua reação ela provavelmente aceitaria. O problema era que _eu_ não estava inclinada a aceitar.

"Meu tio não gosta de Jacob. Antiga briga de família pelo que sei, então achei que se te convidasse ele me deixaria ir, e ao mesmo tempo eu iria te apresentar para alguns amigos", dei de ombros. Foi só quando terminei de falar que percebi que por aquele ângulo, eu _estava_ usando Ana.

"Ow...", Ana limpou o canto da boca e pousou o garfo também ao lado do prato. "Tudo bem, eu vou", ela disse por fim. "Seu namorado me assusta um pouco, ele é grande demais e eu tenho a tendência a me sentir intimidada por garotos muito maiores do que eu. Seu tio me faz sentir estranha, e acho que ele não foi muito com a minha cara, mas de qualquer forma parece ser um passeio interessante, só não sei chegar até La Push."

"Eu posso te buscar", sorri um pouco mais animada por ver que ela não tinha ficado chateada.

"Então tudo bem".

Ana sorriu e nos levantamos em seguida.  
Seguimos de volta a sala de aula, e foi então que me ocorreu pela primeira vez que estávamos em uma sexta-feira, e isso significava que o restante da tarde seria preenchida pela presença de Neil. Acelerando um pouco o passo, fiz com que Ana andasse um pouco mais rápido, e entrei apressada na sala. Para minha surpresa, os alunos, em especial as garotas, não estavam sentadas perfeitamente em seus lugares, esperando por Neil. A sala parecia ter se dividido em pequenas ilhas formadas por cerca de meia dúzia de alunos cada. Os olhos pareciam seguir em uma direção em especial, e não foi preciso muito para ver quem era a atração.

Vincent estava sentado em seu lugar ao lado de Ana, e parecia concentrado em seu livro até a garota parar ao meu lado e entrar na sala. Então seus olhos cor de cobre se ergueram, e eu me apressei para andar ao lado dela, lançando um olhar carrancudo na direção dele. Se alguém sabia o que se passava na mente deturpada de Vincent, esse alguém estava para chegar, e eu aproveitaria qualquer oportunidade para tirar de Neil alguma explicação.

Não foi preciso aguardar muito para que ele aparecesse.  
Neil adentrou a sala e então os olhares ficaram divididos entre ele e Vincent.  
A presença de Vincent não pareceu tirar a concentração de Neil. A aula prosseguiu normalmente, com a excelente explicação que Neil dava dos detalhes, e por alguns instantes eu consegui esquecer tudo o que havia de preocupante em minha mente, para então me focar na matéria em questão. Provavelmente era o dom natural de Neil atuando, mas quanto mais ouvia sua explicação sobre os Filósofos gregos, mas distante eu me tornava dos problemas.

Quando a explicação sobre Sócrates terminou, com ela encerrou-se a aula. Neil havia dado mais lição de casa do que a turma esperava, e então vi que aquele era o melhor momento para solucionar minha dúvida. O único problema era que eu não queria deixar Ana a sós com Vincent naquela sala, mas não havia possibilidade de levá-la comigo. Olhei de Neil ajeitando suas coisas na mesa para Ana que fazia o mesmo, e meus olhos pousaram então em Vincent. Os mesmos olhos cor de bronze me encaravam, mas ele estava completamente inexpressivo. Mordi de leve o lábio e suspirei. Não tinha como deixar Ana sozinha, não ao lado de Vincent.

Se eu estivesse no lugar de Ana certamente teria _me_ sentido estranha.  
Vincent se pôs ao seu lado assim que ela ficou de pé, e eu passei rapidamente o braço em torno do dela, pedindo uma intimidade que eu nem sabia se ela aceitaria. Para minha sorte, ela não pareceu se importar, e como na hora do almoço, nós três deixamos os corredores em silêncio. Ao avistar a saída, mantive os olhos bem atentos a qualquer movimento de Vincent, mas não por muito tempo. Meu campo de visão logo foi preenchido pela figura de Edward, que assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, suas pernas percorreram a pequena distância que havia entre nós, mesmo significando ter entrado dentro da escola.

Pela expressão de meu pai e a maneira como ele olhou para Vincent, eu imaginava o quanto ele desaprovava aquele novo hobby que o vampiro encontrara para passar o tempo. Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse intimamente bem. Então alguém além de mim achava um absurdo que ele freqüentasse a escola.

"Pronta?", Edward havia passado um braço envolta de meu ombro, mas eu podia sentir o quão tenso ele estava.

"S-Sim", soltei de leve o braço de Ana, que olhou rapidamente para Edward, desviando os olhos em seguida. Ela provavelmente achava que o problema estava com ela. "Quer uma carona, Ana?", falei rápido, e mantive a mente focada. Edward com certeza pegaria aquele pensamento e entenderia o meu convite.

"Não, obrigada", Ana respondeu rápido, colocando a franja atrás da orelha, sem erguer os olhos para Edward.

"Nós insistimos", Edward apertou de leve meu ombro, e sua voz parecia mais calma e até mesmo musical. "Estou indo para o Hospital entregar algo a Carlisle. Ele disse que você passa algumas tardes por lá, se esse for destino não seria problema".

Eu conhecia o poder de persuasão de Edward, mas o sorriso que ele colocou nos lábios me surpreendeu. Era quase impossível dizer não, e até mesmo a inocente Ana não pôde resistir a esse convite.

"Bom, até amanhã, Vincent", Ana virou-se e acenou na direção do jovem vampiro.

Aquela atitude não teria me surpreendido normalmente.  
Ana não era do tipo sociável, e geralmente só falava com quem falava com ela primeiro, então era natural que ela se despedisse de Vincent, que foi quem tomou a liberdade de se dirigir a ela primeiro. A minha surpresa ficou por conta da reação, mais especificamente, da expressão que seu rosto ganhou quando ela se despediu.

Vincent era um enigma para todos. Desde que chegara nunca ouvimos nada a seu respeito. O pouco que sabíamos havia sido dito por Neil, e em momentos em que ele não estava presente. Particularmente aquela era a primeira vez que eu via outra expressão em seu rosto que não fosse o mesmo olhar sério e entediado que ele sempre mantinha. Seu rosto por alguns segundos pareceu surpreso. Seus olhos ganharam um novo brilho, e tive a impressão de que ele teria retribuído as palavras de Ana se tivesse à oportunidade. Mas tudo aconteceu momentaneamente, e assim que Vincent percebeu que eu tinha meus olhos nele, sua expressão carrancuda retornou, e ele lançou um olhar significativo na direção de Edward, antes de virar para seguir para outra direção.

Eu não estava certa se o motivo de Edward estar tão apressado era o fato dele ter visto Vincent na escola, ou porque ele tinha receio de que a demora pudesse criar oportunidade de uma visita indevida de Jacob. Independente do motivo, em segundos eu estava no banco de trás do Volvo prateado acompanhada de Ana.

"Vocês estão bem?", ele não tirava os olhos de mim através do retrovisor, enquanto dava partida no carro.

Era Vincent.

"Sim, estamos... ótimas", respondi tentando sorrir, mas o que deveria parecer um sorriso ficou quase uma careta.

O tom de voz que meu pai usou, assustou-me.  
Eu não estava acostumada a um Edward nervoso e preocupado, ao menos não quando eu estava a sós com ele, sem Bella para garantir o apoio moral. Eu queria falar sobre o estranho comportamento de Vincent em relação à Ana, mas naquela situação era impossível. Pela expressão de Ana, ela não estava muito a vontade com Edward, quem diria começar um assunto que deixasse meu pai ainda mais tenso.

Edward não tocou no assunto durante todo o trajeto até o Hospital de Forks. Seus olhos dançavam entre a estrada e o entorno, e eu sabia que ele só olhava para frente porque Ana não acharia muito natural alguém que dirigisse sem prestar atenção.  
Quando o Volvo prateado finalmente estacionou atrás do Hospital, Edward foi o primeiro a sair, e assim que eu e Ana deixamos o carro, eu senti seu braço envolta de nós duas.

"Eu vou conversar com Carlisle", ele sorriu na direção dela, e foi então que eu entendi o que ele estava fazendo. Edward podia ler mentes, então tudo o que se referia à Ana nada mais era do que uma resposta para o que ela pensava. O mesmo havia acontecido quando o encontramos na saída da escola. Ele poderia ter lido em minha mente que Ana iria passar a tarde no Hospital, mas nada mais simples do que atender as expectativas das pessoas. E nisso, Edward era excelente.

Ana não disse nada até entrarmos no Hospital.  
Assim que chegamos, uma enfermeira roliça acenou para ela, e Ana virou-se em nossa direção.

"Bom, obrigada pela carona", Ana virou-se na direção de Edward e voltou-se a mim, "Vejo você amanhã, Nessie".

Em segundos ela e a enfermeira sumiram por uma das entradas laterais, e então Edward pôde soltar tudo o que estava guardado. E era _muita_ coisa.  
Se fosse qualquer outra situação eu teria achado ruim a maneira como ele segurou meu braço, caminhando comigo em direção a saída do Hospital. Mas eu sabia que ele não estava em seus melhores dias, e somente isso lhe dava o direito de me levar como uma garotinha, mas assim que encarei novamente o Volvo, esqueci completamente de qualquer outra coisa.

"Por Deus, Nessie!", Jacob desencostou-se do carro e caminhou na nossa direção, mas diminuiu o passo ao ficar muito próximo.

"Você amassou o meu carro?", Edward apertou as sobrancelhas e olhou fixamente para o capô do Volvo.

"Não. E o carro é da Nessie", Jacob revirou os olhos, mas logo ele estava novamente com a mesma expressão séria. "Você está bem? Ele te fez alguma coisa?"

"Eu? Eu estou ótima", abri um largo sorriso. "Ele? Ele que-ow...", mordi o lábio. Um pequeno vislumbre de Jake e eu havia esquecido Vincent por completo. "Não, ele não fez nada _comigo_".

Edward virou-se e me encarou, e eu pude ouvir sua voz arranhando sua garganta. Ele havia lido minha mente, e provavelmente sabia que eu não era exatamente a preferida de Vincent.

"Como ele apareceu? Quero dizer, eu sabia de Neil, mas Vincent? É seguro deixar um novo _vegetariano_ no mesmo ambiente que... nós?", tentei soar o mais plausível possível.

"Não, e ninguém estava sabendo disso", Edward passou as mãos nos cabelos. "Eu vou falar com Carlisle, alguma coisa vai ter de ser feita".

"Eu levo a Nessie pra casa", Jacob ainda tinha a expressão séria.

"Não, você apenas faz companhia enquanto eu não volto. Renesmee vai embora _comigo_".

"Edward, não seja ridículo", foi a vez de Jacob passar as mãos nos cabelos. "Eu a levo para casa, entrego-a nas mãos de Bella, você pode ligar para garantir que eu a deixei sã e salva".

"Eu não vou cair nessa, Jacob", Edward recomeçou com as represálias, mas sua expressão suavizou-se um pouco.

"E então? Eu juro, eu vou levá-la direto para casa".

Olhei de um para o outro e suspirei.  
Os dois se encaravam, mas não diziam nada, e eu suspeitava que aquela conversa estivesse acontecendo somente na cabeça de ambos. Pela expressão de Edward, algo que Jacob pensou pareceu agradá-lo a ponto dele se voltar para mim e então dizer:

"Direto para casa, entendeu? Vou ligar para sua mãe e avisar que você está a caminho".

O enorme braço de Jacob impossibilitou que eu me despedisse propriamente de Edward, e tudo o que pude ver de meu pai foi seu sobretudo cruzando a porta automática do Hospital, para depois receber um apertado abraço de Jake.  
Eu não estava totalmente certa de que Jacob tinha noção da gravidade da situação. A maneira como ele sorria. A forma como as palavras saiam animadas de sua boca me fizeram questionar o que realmente era capaz de assustar Jacob. Um vampiro que passou mais de duzentos anos se alimentando de sangue humano, que de repente resolve freqüentar o Ensino Médio não parecia estar na lista de "Devo me preocupar..." de Jacob.

"Você parece animado", franzi a testa, vendo o estacionamento do Hospital ficar para trás pelo retrovisor do Volvo.

"Não muito, tive de desistir do nosso jantar na fogueira para poder te levar para casa".

"Óh, então era sobre isso que falavam?", encarei-o, surpresa.

"Bem, na verdade eu cancelaria o jantar de qualquer forma. O bando achou melhor não arriscar depois que soubemos do sanguessuga louro na sua escola. E não se preocupe, Sam mandou Embry e acredito que seu pai tenha pedido para Emmett acompanhá-lo. Nada vai acontecer a sua amiga, ok?"

Naquele momento eu retirei o que disse sobre a lista particular de preocupações de Jake. Claro que ele não estava preocupado. Ele era o alpha, bem, teoricamente claro, de um bando de lobisomens. Para ele, um simples vampiro não significava nada.

"O-Obrigada", sorri de canto, deixando os ombros relaxarem um pouco. "Então Edward deixou que você me levasse para casa porque você desistiu do jantar? Soa injusto de qualquer ângulo que eu olhe".

"Bom, qualquer coisa relacionada ao seu pai e eu sempre vai ser injusta, mas é melhor do que nada, não?", Jake sorriu de canto e a mão que estava na marcha pousou delicadamente por cima da minha.

Aquele era um movimento simples.  
Jacob já havia segurado minha mão várias vezes durante todos esses anos, mas aquela era a primeira vez que eu tive aquele tipo de sensação. Assim que sua mão tocou as costas da minha, foi como ter me queimado com fogo. Retirei a mão instintivamente no mesmo instante que ele. Eu não fui à única a sentir isso.

"Desculpe", Jacob havia ficado sério, e mesmo não me olhando, pude ver claramente como seu rosto estava vermelho.

"Tudo bem", encarei as costas das minhas mãos e não havia nada. Mesmo assim eu ainda sentia que ela estava mais quente.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada nos dez minutos que se seguiram. Jake tinha as duas mãos firmes no volante, e eu encarava a estrada pelo meu lado da janela, embaraçada demais para começar um diálogo.  
Quando entramos na propriedade dos Cullen, eu senti o arrependimento de ter passado os preciosos minutos calada. Aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro. Desde o dia em que trocamos nosso primeiro beijo, a restrição de Bella e Edward havia feito com que nossos encontros fossem raros, para não dizer "quase impossíveis". E lá estava eu, jogando uma chance daquelas pela janela por causa de algo insignificante.

"Não estamos indo rápido demais?", quebrei o silêncio, e isso pareceu acordá-lo.

"Estamos?", os olhos de Jake correram rapidamente para o velocímetro. "Estamos na velocidade normal".

Eu o olhei e ri. Típico.

"Vamos parar um pouco, eu gostaria de conversar", tentei ser o mais direta possível.

A reação de Jacob não foi exatamente o que eu esperava.  
O carro não parou imediatamente, e ele não se virou e me abraçou forte como havia acontecido na minha imaginação. Ao invés disso, o velocímetro passou de 60 km/h para quase 40 km/h, e a expressão que ele tinha no rosto tornou-se ainda mais grave.

"Jacob?", ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Prometi a seu pai que te levaria o quanto antes para Bella".

"E desde quando você cumpre as promessas que faz a ele?"

"Nessie!", havia uma ponta de sorriso naquela falsa indignação, e eu vi ali minha oportunidade.

"Jake, pare o carro".

O sorriso escondido desapareceu, e conforme o Volvo ia parando e ocupando a sombra de uma larga árvore, eu sentia que Jacob começava a ficar tenso ao meu lado. Era clara a forma como ele apertava o maxilar, e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor do volante.

"Certo, agora me diz o que houve", tirei o cinto e me virei melhor na direção dele.

"Hã?", aquele falso desentendimento. Jacob era um péssimo ator. "Não sei do que está falando".

"Você! Por Deus, o que houve? Faz tanto tempo que não ficamos sozinhos, e eu pareço ser a única que sentiu esse tempo".

Se minhas expectativas anteriores em relação ao carro não foram supridas, as expectativas agora haviam sido superadas. Jacob virou-se com uma expressão ofendida, e eu sabia que dessa vez ele não estava tentando atuar.

"Não, Nessie. Eu senti e _muito_ esse tempo".

"Eu sei que fui negligente, que a história de poder ir à escola fez com que eu me tornasse ausente, mas... eu senti sua falta, Jake. E eu realmente pretendia ir ao jantar envolta da fogueira amanhã."

"Sério?", a expressão dele parecia branca.

"Sério. Eu até convidei a Ana para garantir que Bella e Edward não tivessem objeções, mas então você diz que cancelou e no pouco tempo que temos juntos, ficamos em silêncio."

Jacob abaixou os olhos e pareceu ponderar sobre o que eu disse. Eu temia que minhas palavras soassem como reclamação, quando na verdade eu estava longe de pensar aquilo. Tudo o que eu queria era ouvir um pouco mais da voz dele nos poucos minutos que ainda tínhamos juntos.

"Você não é a única que estava contando com esse sábado", a voz de Jake chamou minha atenção. Estava mais rouca do que de costume.

Meus olhos estavam fixos aos dele, mas eu tinha uma forte noção de que uma de suas mãos haviam tocado meus cabelos. A mesma mão desceu de leve para o contorno do meu rosto, e eu senti novamente o mesmo calor. Dessa vez Jacob não tirou a mão, e isso fez com que eu começasse a sentir espasmos de arrepios, conforme ele acariciava meu rosto.

Eu estava ocupada demais tentando entender todas aquelas novas sensações, para notar quando a mão que estava em meu rosto, de repente havia passado para meu pescoço, e que no segundo seguinte, nossos lábios haviam se juntado.

Eu conhecia o beijo de Jacob.  
Ele normalmente começava calmo e delicado, como uma chuva de Primavera no fim da tarde. Sabia que ele iria intensificar o beijo em seguida, mas em nenhum de nossos beijos até aquele momento eu havia sentido tal intensidade. Se a mão dele em minha mão e rosto havia causado arrepios esporádicos e uma estranha sensação, quando seus lábios capturaram os meus, parecia que todo o meu corpo havia caído direto em uma fogueira. Eu senti a mesma vontade de me afastar, mas era impossível.  
Não sabia quando nem como suas mãos seguravam meu rosto, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi me projetar para frente e apertar seu braço, enquanto retribuía o beijo com uma vontade que nem eu mesma sabia que conseguia.

Eu teria passado o restante da sexta-feira, melhor, o restante da minha semana presa naquele beijo, se simplesmente do nada, eu não sentisse os lábios que até um segundo atrás estavam grudados aos meus como se fossem um só, afastarem-se. Isso fez com que meus olhos se abrissem automaticamente, e no mesmo instante lancei um olhar de reprovação.

"J-Jake", foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

"Nessie..."

Eu o olhei e esperei pelo beijo que não veio.  
A decepção da espera me fez então perceber o que estava acontecendo: Jacob estava encostado quase que por completo na porta do Volvo, enquanto eu estava ajoelhada no banco, inclinada quase que totalmente por cima dele. Como eu cheguei ali era um mistério.

As mãos de Jacob seguraram meu pulso, e devagar ele me fez sentar novamente no banco. Quando suas mãos largaram as minhas, percebi que não sentia mais o calor onde elas tocavam, mas não por elas terem perdido a temperatura, mas porque meu próprio corpo parecia estar em chamas.  
Senti minhas bochechas corarem, e agradeci mentalmente por Jacob ter voltado a dar partida no carro.

Aquilo era novo para mim. Aquelas sensações, aquele novo beijo. Onde ele havia aprendido aquilo?  
Uma série de perguntas encheram minha mente, e foram responsáveis por ocupar meu tempo nos últimos minutos até a grande casa de vidro. Antes mesmo de pararmos, avistei Bella e Alice do lado de fora, e então precisei tirar momentaneamente qualquer outro pensamento da cabeça. Era hora de encarar minha _outra_ e não tão agradável realidade.

Bella tinha uma expressão pesada, contrastando totalmente com a sorridente Alice.

"Nessie...", a voz delicada de Alice me envolveu em algo tão confortável quanto um abraço. "Olá, Jacob".

Jake respondeu com um aceno, fechando a porta do Volvo, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo do meu lado. Bella apareceu na minha frente, e eu senti suas mãos em meus ombros. Os olhos cor de caramelo de minha mãe corriam de cima abaixo e eu achei melhor deixá-la fazer o que pretendia, ao invés de simplesmente dizer "eu estou inteira".

"Então Nessie, soube que você ganhou um novo amigo."

Bella virou o rosto na direção de Alice e eu tentei não rir. Eu sabia que de todas as pessoas, Alice era uma das raras exceções que tinham uma garantia permanente de não conseguirem tirar Bella do sério. Não importava o que a pequena vampira dissesse, minha mãe não pularia em seu pescoço.

"Mais ou menos", dei de ombros, fazendo Bella recolher as mãos. "Não era exatamente _comigo_ que ele queria estreitar os laços".

"Como assim?", Alice de repente ganhou aquele brilho nos olhos que diziam claramente que aquilo havia despertado sua aguçada curiosidade.

"Nada", respirei fundo, "Mas o que Vincent fazia na escola? Edward está uma pilha de nervos por isso".

"Nós sabemos", Alice suspirou e levou uma mão até o rosto. Era a própria figura da desolação.

"Ele está preocupado", Bella tentou defendê-lo e eu vi Jacob revirando os olhos.

"Edward está _sempre_ preocupado, Bella", a voz rouca de Jacob soou irônica.

Os olhos de minha mãe pousaram em Jacob e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Eu sabia o que viria em seguida, e não estava nem um pouco interessada em presenciar mais uma das discussões dos dois.

"Vem Nessie, você deve estar cansada", Alice segurou meu braço enquanto entravamos na casa de vidro, e eu apenas olhei para trás uma vez antes da porta se fechar, apenas para ter certeza de que os dois ainda estavam _apenas_ discutindo.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem saber como fora a conversa de Edward com Carlisle.  
Passei o restante da tarde conversando com Alice e aproveitando a curta presença de Jacob, ouvindo que ele me visitaria no fim de semana, já que o meu passeio à La Push havia sido cancelado. Ana pareceu chateada quando liguei avisando sobre o cancelamento, e eu precisei garantir que remarcaríamos algum dia desses.

Meu corpo começava a pedir um gostoso jantar quando a porta de entrada abriu, e finalmente pude ver Edward e Carlisle.  
Pela expressão de meu pai, as coisas não haviam saído como ele esperava. Carlisle vinha um pouco atrás, e apenas acenou na minha direção.

"Renesmee, saia de perto da janela", a voz de Edward estava pesada.

Eu estava semi-deitada no sofá, e tive tempo apenas de virar o rosto na direção da enorme porta de vidro que estava atrás. Duas figuras simplesmente brotaram de lugar algum, e eu senti meu corpo saindo do sofá, para estar em seguida nos braços de Edward, do outro lado da sala.

"Boa Noite", Esmee cruzou a sala rapidamente e girou a chave da porta de vidro, fazendo sinal para quem quer que estivesse lá fora, entrasse.

"Boa Noite", a voz de Neil surgiu assim como Rosalie, que até um minuto atrás estava no topo da escada para estar sentada no sofá rapidamente.

Bella caminhou do piano até onde eu estava com Edward. As mãos de meu pai me seguravam firme, e eu então percebi que a maneira como ele me segurava, garantia que se algo acontecesse, ele teria fácil acesso ao andar de cima, e conseqüentemente o jardim atrás da casa.  
Alice não se moveu do sofá, muito menos Jasper que estava ao lado da porta de vidro. Carlisle tinha um sorriso embaraçado, e caminhou lentamente até onde Neil, e conseqüentemente Vincent haviam parado.

"Desculpe por aparecermos essa hora", Neil olhou na direção de Carlisle, mas depois seus olhos foram para Edward. "Mas achei necessário fazer essa visita".

"Agradeço pela atenção", Carlisle fez sinal para que sentassem.

"Seremos breves", Neil agradeceu com um sorriso. "Acredito que você já tenha explicado o ocorrido, Carlisle".

"Sim, eu expliquei a situação", os olhos de Carlisle correram na direção de Edward e eu senti as mãos que me seguravam vibrarem. Edward estava de péssimo humor.

"Impossível, Carlisle", Edward me colocou devagar no chão, e Bella deu um passo a frente, fazendo com que eu ficasse bem escondida atrás dela. "Não é seguro. Impossível!"

"Edward...", Carlisle suspirou. Eu tinha certeza de que ele já tinha dito isso inúmeras vezes naquela tarde.

"É cedo demais para que ele interaja com humanos. Ainda mais em uma escola. Eu não vou permitir".

Inclinei um pouco o corpo para o lado, a fim de poder ver o que estava acontecendo. Neil estava um pouco à frente, e mantinha a mesma expressão calma e serena de sempre. Vincent estava um pouco atrás. Braços cruzados, rosto virado para a outra direção. Parecia não estar prestando atenção, mas logo percebi que aquilo era apenas superficial. Assim que meus olhos pousaram em sua figura, ele virou lentamente a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontraram. Lembrei automaticamente da forma como ele havia tratado Ana, e apertei os olhos. Minha vida escolar não seria atrapalhada por um vampiro esnobe e curioso. Se Vincent queria experimentar como era ser um aluno do Ensino Médio, que fosse ter sua experiência em outro lugar.

"Eu posso garantir que nada acontecerá, Edward", a voz de Neil parecia fazer tudo parecer sincero.

"Como? Não existe garantia de que ele não vai atacar os alunos".

"Eu _garanto_ que isso não vai acontecer". A expressão de Neil tornou-se séria dessa vez.

"Neil, não perca seu tempo", a voz baixa, mas clara de Vincent roubou a atenção da conversa. Eram tão raros os momentos em que ele abria boca, que era impossível não ter a atenção roubada. "Avisamos o chefe, não existe nada que possamos fazer se eles não concordam", Vincent descruzou os braços e se virou na direção de Edward. "Continuarei freqüentando a escola, se isso incomoda então sugiro que tire-_a_ de lá."

"Como ousa...", um gruindo vindo da garganta de Edward fez Jasper sair da porta para estar ao seu lado, colocando uma mão de leve no ombro do irmão.

"Vincent, por favor..." Neil sorriu sem graça, mas Vincent pareceu ignorar.

"Não, eu não vou seguir o que ele diz, não somos obrigados a nos submeter a eles", Vincent virou-se para Carlisle e fez uma discreta reverência com a cabeça. "Boa Noite".

Esmee abriu a porta de vidro e Vincent desapareceu na noite da mesma maneira como havia aparecido: silencioso e misterioso. Jasper ainda estava do lado de Edward, e eu arregalei os olhos surpresa por Neil ainda ter permanecido.

"Eu realmente sinto muito", o vampiro suspirou. "Vincent é um tanto quanto..."

"... indesejável", Edward disse entre os dentes.

"Eu pretendia dizer _difícil_", Neil sorriu e eu senti meu rosto se movendo sem que eu quisesse. Nem foi preciso dizer que Bella, Alice, Rosalie e Esmee também tinham o mesmo sorriso. "Mas eu asseguro que nada irá acontecer, Vincent tem absoluto controle sobre si".

"Você tem de entender que para nós, principalmente eu e Edward, isso é algo complicado", Bella tinha a voz calma e um sorriso no rosto, que acabava criando um contraste estranho.

"Eu entendo, acreditem, mas asseguro: Vincent não fará mal a nenhum aluno".

"Mas e _se_ ele fizer? E se ele acabar destruindo o que os Cullen passaram anos para conquistar? _Eu_ entendo o que você quer dizer, Neil, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de criar uma situação que faça merecer uma certa visita _estrangeira_".

No instante em que Bella citou os "estrangeiros", todos os presentes pareceram ter a mesma sensação. Até mesmo o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Neil, o que me chamou bastante atenção. Eu sabia quem eram os Volturi, assim como sabia do que eles eram capazes, mas até aquele momento eu não fazia idéia de que outras pessoas pudessem ter tido algum tipo de contato com a Itália. E pela expressão de Neil, o que quer que tenha acontecido entre ele e os Volturi, não fora muito agradável.

"Eu entendo, e garanto que Vincent não fará nada que chame a atenção dos Volturi", a expressão de Neil era quase dolorosa. "E não se preocupem, ele não fará mal a Resnemee. Ele só está... curioso sobre tudo isso. Vincent nunca freqüentou esse tipo de lugar, é algo novo para ele."

Eu tentei não sentir solidariedade em relação a Vincent. Teoricamente estávamos na mesma situação: dois estranhos em um novo ambiente. A diferença é que eu não era um vampiro de quase duzentos anos, cuja dieta até quatro meses atrás consistia somente em seres humanos.

"Nós entendemos, e vamos dar um voto de confiança a ele."

"Carlisle!", Edward virou-se na direção do pai, ofendido.

"Conversaremos mais tarde", Carlisle não olhou para Edward, apenas fez uma reverência na direção de Neil.

"Obrigado", Neil abriu novamente seu largo sorriso, e de novo meu rosto se alargou. "Boa Noite".

Quando Neil deixou a sala dos Cullen, Edward virou-se e chamou minha atenção que ainda estava na porta de vidro recém-fechada. Senti quando ele segurou meu braço. Era impossível ignorar a forma como seu corpo vibrava.

"Edward você está sendo precipitado", Carlisle olhou-o como se soubesse o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

"Não, não estou. E você não vai mais a escola, Resnemee".

Eu estava preparada para assistir a mais uma discussão entre os Cullen.  
Eu estava preparada para ouvir um longo sermão sobre como deveria me comportar daqui para frente.  
Eu estava preparada para qualquer coisa _menos_ aquilo.

"Hã?", foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

"Você me ouviu. Você não volta para a escola enquanto _ele_ estiver por lá".

"Edward, não acha isso um exagero?", Esmee havia ido para o lado de Carlisle e falava como se Edward tivesse cinco anos.

Edward virou-se na direção da mãe e eu senti a mão que envolvia meu pulso tornar-se mais apertada. Eu não conseguia responder. Havia tanta coisa na minha mente naquele momento, tantos motivos que me fariam ir contra ao que ele tinha acabado de dizer, mas nada parecia se juntar e seguir uma linha reta e direta de pensamento. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Quando algo completamente inesperado surgia, eu simplesmente travava, e naquele momento mais do que nunca, eu precisava me impor, mas não conseguia.

"Edward", Bella colocou a mão de leve no ombro de meu pai, e eu senti que ele havia parado de vibrar. "Eu acho que Carlisle tem razão".

"Bella...", Edward tinha uma expressão de dor. Sempre que Bella tinha a última palavra era difícil contra-argumentar.

"Nós permitimos que a Renesmee freqüentasse a escola porque dissemos que deixaríamos Forks daqui alguns anos. Se nós a tirarmos da escola, significará que teremos de adiar nossa mudança", tentei ignorar o mal-estar que aquela história toda me causava. "E você melhor do que ninguém deveria entender o que Vincent sente, e provavelmente o que a Renesmee sentiu quando dissemos que ela não poderia freqüentar a escola. Pense nisso. Nós podemos proibi-la, mas não podemos impedi-lo de fazer o que quer, e desculpe, eu não vou priva-la dessa experiência".

"Mas ela pode freqüentar a escola em outro lugar. Forks não é a última cidade do Mundo".

"Eu não vou deixar de ir a escola".

Eu não estava tão certa sobre o que normalmente se diz nessas situações, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: não importava o que seria decidido naquela noite. Eu sairia perdendo de qualquer forma. Então, se havia alguém que deveria ter voz, esse alguém precisava pelo menos se mostrar presente.

Mantive o rosto na mesma direção, e não pude negligenciar o sorriso que Alice tinha no rosto. Ao vê-la sorrir, senti como se aquilo pudesse me dar forças de alguma forma, e claro, evitei o olhar de Edward que mesmo não vendo diretamente, eu sabia que estava lá. A mão de Bella correu delicadamente pelo meu ombro, e senti em seguida seu beijo no alto de minha cabeça. Era a aprovação que eu precisava.

"Acredito que chegamos em um consenso", a voz musical de Bella foi relaxante. "Estou tão preocupada quanto você, Edward, mas se vamos deixar Forks como dissemos, seria cruel e injusto negarmos o que prometemos a Renesmee, e até mesmo a Jacob".

"Podemos manter os olhos nela se for preciso", Alice levantou-se do sofá e pela maneira como seus olhos brilhavam, eu sabia que ela tinha um plano.

"Emmett ainda está com a outra garota? Como ela se chama?", Rosalie mexia o dedo no ar como se desenhasse.

"Ana", respondi prontamente, lembrando do que Jacob dissera. "Acho que seria bom deixá-lo lá essa noite, se possível".

Rosalie sorriu na minha direção e eu sabia que ela não negaria um pedido meu. A idéia de deixar Emmett uma noite inteira como vigia não me agradava. Era injusto e egoísta, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que ainda não era hora de falar sobre minhas desconfianças. Eu fora a única que presenciou a estranha admiração de Vincent por Ana, e quem poderia garantir que eu não estava enganada? E se aquilo foi somente uma impressão errada? Eu não gostava de Vincent, e sabia que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse só aumentaria esse mal-estar que tínhamos entre nós.  
Então eu aguardaria.  
Aguardaria até ter certeza do que havia sentido, e se realmente fosse verídico. Se Vincent realmente tivesse algum interesse, seja lá o que fosse por Ana, eu iria comunicar e então teríamos aquela conversa novamente. Nada me faria continuar com um objetivo se isso significasse colocar em risco a vida de outras pessoas.

A conversa terminou como sempre, com Bella dando a última palavra.  
Edward reclamou por algum tempo, mas após deixar claro de que aumentaria a vigilância, eu ganhei o "sim" para continuar minha pacata vida escolar.

Enquanto aguardava Esmee e Bella terminarem meu jantar, me juntei a Alice na pequena varanda em frente a casa. Conforme me aproximei, estranhei que ela não tivesse se virado e me visto. Eu estava há dois passos de onde ela estava, quando percebi pela expressão em seu rosto, que Alice _não_ estava ali. Os olhos fixos, a expressão branca... ela estava em seu mundo particular.  
Não foi preciso esperar muito para que Alice retornasse, e quando finalmente voltou a si, senti um arrepio quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Ela estava surpresa por me ver ali, e tinha uma expressão estranhamente séria.

"Oh, Nessie", um meio sorriso trêmulo pousou em seus lábios, enquanto passava as mãos sobre meu ombro. "Aposto que está com fome, vamos?", Alice me guiava novamente para dentro da casa. "Melhor irmos, eu acho que teremos uma tempestade em breve".

Olhei por cima dos seus ombros e franzi a testa ao ver o céu estrelado. Forks não era uma cidade alegre, ensolarada e radiante, mas acreditava que qualquer pessoa que avistasse aquele céu teria dito que teríamos um belo dia, somente para variar.

"Acho que você está enganada, acredito que fará Sol", sorri sem graça. Alguém discordar de Alice soava idiota.

"Não", o sorriso de Alice desapareceu por segundos antes de retornar. "_Vai_ haver uma tempestade".

Novamente o mesmo arrepio, e dessa vez eu me encolhi enquanto entravamos novamente na casa de vidro.  
Eu sabia que Alice estava certa, então o que mais eu poderia fazer a não ser ter um bom guarda-chuva quando esse momento chegasse?

Continua...


End file.
